A Rose in Skyrim
by Lady Anastasia Romanov
Summary: The Dovahkiin of legend appears in Skyrim with no recollection after leaving Cyrodiil. She is branded a criminal in her native land even though she remembers nothing of what she could have done. Will her memories return, let alone will she survive, in a land torn by civil war, vampires, werewolves, and dragons?
1. Disclaimer

**Hello wonderful people, just wanted to say I do not own any rights to Elder Scrolls, the rights go to Bethesda and all its amazing creators. What I hope to accomplish is to entertain the reader(s) through my imagination and hopefully get feedback, reviews, and become a great story for people to remember.**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

 _ **"Talking within one's mind"**_

*General*


	2. Prologue

**Cyrodiil; somewhere near the border of Skyrim:**

*Snow fell on the large pine trees of northern Cyrodiil, the soft frozen water was silent as it fell. The northern gust of wind blew through the landscape, the trees swayed slightly but remained rooted to the earth. Snow crunched under foot as a lone figure crossed the landscape, wrapping their furs tighter among themselves. The lone figure was slim and of average height, their features stating highborn status, or at least something similar. If that wasn't enough, the way the figure stumbled in the snow was proof they were not used to traveling outdoors. Amber eyes look behind a cowl towards the north, the morning sun glinting off of them and causing the figure to look away, back to the snow covered ground. Black hair peaks out from under the cowl, a single braid on the right side of their face was fluttering in the wind.*

*The figure stops, looking around, mostly from where they came from. Nothing stirred, nothing made a noise; only the howling wind made any noise. The figure continues, passing a large pine tree covered in snow. They yelped in surprise, falling into the snow face first. They grumble to themselves, the snow muffling their voice. After a while of laying in the snow they roll over on their back. An imperial woman looks up at the snowfall, exhaustion clear on her face, the cowl now pushed down to her chin and the hood down to reveal her long raven black hair.*

*Her amber eyes watch the gray sky for a moment longer until she hears movement from where she came from. The birds flew from the trees she had left behind, the sound of armored boots making their way to her. She quickly stood, continuing her journey to the border.*

*Hours later her eyes open slowly, her vision blurry as they try to adjust to the morning sun. She heard the noise of something rolling against stone and felt herself sway side to side slightly. She was in a carriage, or at least that's what she thought she was on. Her eyes looked around, taking in the landscape. Trees, upon trees with the occasional snow topped mountains, a mist forming in the early morning. Her initial suspicion was correct as she kept looking, she was in a carriage, or cart to be more precise. With three others. Her eyes widen slightly as she saw a small train of carriages holding even more people, their captors: The Imperial Legion. She gripped the side of her head, feeling a sharp pain at trying to remember what had happened. That is when she noticed the bindings of dry, itchy rope, and a shiver run through her from the cold. Her eyes travel down to herself, seeing that her previous attire was replaced with damp rags and crude made foot wraps made of what looked like straw. Her constant shifting alerted one of the passengers in her carriage.*

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." *She turns to see a man of blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. A Nord, she continues to study him, seeing his rugged look and the blue tinted armor he had on.* "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." *He looks to his left, causing her to look at who he was talking to.*

*A thin, dark skin Nord in similar rags as hers looked at them with disdain, mainly the man in blue.* "Damn you Stormcloaks," *he cursed with venom at the first man.* "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell!" *His eyes then turned to her, the disdain replaced with something she couldn't quite pinpoint, causing her to look away.* "You there." *The horse thief tried to get her attention, her eyes returning to him.* "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." She shifts slightly in her seat, looking toward the front of the carriage and seeing more men and women bound and dressed in similar blue armor. She feels someone's eyes on her and she turns to see the third man in their carriage; a powerfully built Nord with long, neatly groomed hair that was a dark gold color. He wore a fur-trimmed robe with leather bracers on his wrists and expensive looking boots. He looked more rugged then the other Nords in the cart, a single braid falling across his face. His piercing blue eyes looked directly at her, studying her. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, looking away from his intense gaze. Her attention is drawn back to the road, the chain of carriages heading into a walled keep of sorts, a single tower visible. She looks back to her companions in the cart when she catches the tail end of their conversation.* "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." *The young woman's eyebrows scrunch up in thought. What was a High King? And more importantly, why would the Empire need this man?*

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion! But if they've captured you..." *the horse thief stared at the jarl, horror creeping into his face.* "Oh, gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going," *the Nord in blue said grimly,* "but Sovngarde awaits." *The thief began to panic as they drew closer to the keep, shaking his head, unruly hair moving side to side.* "No this can't be happening! This isn't happening!" *she tuned them out then, looking at her bound hands. How did she get into this mess? She doesn't remember anything before waking up and it caused great pain to try and remember. As she held her head in her bound hands she was aware of the same Nord from before staring at her. She stole a glance at him, seeing that he was gagged, making her only think of more questions to add to her list. His eyes look up at something and she does the same, following his gaze. An imperial soldier walking on a walkway of sorts above them looked down at them, a look of similar disdain on his face. Everyone seemed to hate the Stormcloaks apparently. The imperial soldier's voice rose over the sound of the horses' hooves.* "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" *Another voice rang back, older and authoritive.* "Good, let's get this over with." *A shadow passed over their wooden cart as the horse pulled them through the gates and into the village. The keep was unremarkable, small and plain. Wooden houses with thatched straw roofs lined along a worn cobblestone street. The mountains seemed to swallow up the hold, surrounding it in almost every direction. Several villagers paused what they were doing or coming out of their homes to watch the carts roll in.* "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh," *Lokir, the horse thief, prayed in a frantic undertone, fidgeting slightly.* "Divines, please help me." *The young woman bowed her head, her mind conjuring up a small memory, the pain in her head flaring again.

*The smell of incense brought a sense of calm to her, her head slightly bowed and her small child hands clasped together. Her eyes looked up slightly, head still bowed. She was in a dimly lit room, candles shining under nine alters in nine alcoves. She was kneeling on a long cushion, brown and plain. She heard someone praying softly next to her and turned to see a woman. Mother… her mind grasped at a word and labeled the woman as such. She smiled when the woman turned to her, amber eyes looking back at hers, a smile forming on her own lips. Her mother took one of her hands in hers and they both started to pray together, both silently praying to the Nine Divines. She was brought back to the present as their cart came to a sudden stop.*

Why are we stopping?" *Lokir asked anyone who would hear him. The Stormcloak soldier that was in their cart answered, annoyance clear in his voice at such an unnecessary question.* "Why do you think?" *he continued grimly as the others in the other carts started to disembark.* "End of the line." *he stood up and looked at the young woman, a small smile forming.* "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting."

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" *Lokir protested, but was moved by the soldier shoving him forward, to get off the cart.*"Face your death with some courage, thief." *Lokir ignored him continuing with his objections.* "You've got to tell them we weren't with you! This is a mistake!" *The young woman carefully stepped down from the cart, the somewhat wet ground making her almost slip. Ahead of them stood an Imperial captain, one hand resting threateningly on her sword, and a soldier with a scroll and quill pen of his own.* "Step towards the block when we call your name!" the captain ordered sharply, folding her arms over her armored chest.* "One at a time!" *Behind her, the soldier sighed as he jumped from the cart and landed on the cobblestones.* "Empire loves their damn lists."

*The Nord with the list called the first name.* "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." *Jarl Ulfric held his head high as he crossed over to the courtyard, before the tower of Helgen, the name of the keep.* "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric," *the blonde soldier murmured respectfully.* "Ralof of Riverwood." *The Stormcloak, Ralof, stepped away to follow Ulfric.* "Lokir of Rorikstead." *Lokir stepped up to the imperial captain and soldier shaking his head, his legs twitching.* "No!" *he cried.* "I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" *All of a sudden, he dashed forward and past the startled Imperial captain.* "Halt!" she commanded, regaining her composure.* "You're not going to kill me!" *Lokir taunted as he ran up the road.* "Archers!" *From the doorway of another stone tower, two Imperial archers smoothly nocked their arrows, aimed, and fired. The escaped thief collapsed on the cobblestones, the arrows piercing his back.* "Anyone else feel like running?" *the captain demanded, a scowl on her face as she looked at the young woman who shook slightly and not only because of the cold.* "Wait. You there." *the Nord with the list gestured at her.* "Step forward." *The young woman took a few tentative steps, stopping just before both of them.*

"Who are you?"

*She swallowed, her eyes moving to the list in his hands. A tiny bit of hope filled her chest, knowing her name might not be on the list.* "Rosalia Guaritoré from the Imperial City." *her name sounded strange as she looked at the man try to say her name as he looked through his list. After some time, he furrowed his brow.* "You're a long way from the Imperial City. What're you doing in Skyrim?" *Rosalia didn't get to answer, the man glancing over at the captain.* "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." *a small smile was forming on Rosalia's lips. Her hope of living another day were dashed away as the captain harrumphed.* "Forget the list, she goes to the block." *The Nord man nodded, turning his attention back to Rosalia, who was trying hard to prevent the tears from falling from her eyes.* "By your orders, Captain, I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil. Follow the Captain prisoner."

*Rosalia followed the imperial captain, head bowed to keep others from seeing her poor state as the tears started to fall onto the cobblestone path. So she would die like this? A public execution in an unknown land for being allied with people she didn't know. She sighed, slipping into the crowd of bound Stormcloaks surrounding the chopping block.* "Ulfric Stormcloak." *Her head lifted slowly, seeing the Jarl of Windhelm was standing not five feet away from her, stoic and strong. She felt herself become meek and small against such a man. Then she looked in front of the Jarl, a man close to the Jarl's age with white hair stood in front of him, wearing the ornate gold and leather armor of a general in the Imperial Legion.* "Some here in Helgen call you a hero," *the aging general continued.* "But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." *Ulfric grunted in reply, his mouth obstructed by the gag.* "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" *Rosalia shivered slightly, an unearthly roar echoed over the mountains. Several soldiers looked up in fear, some tightening their grip on their weapons.* "What was that?" *the Nord with the list asked apprehensively, looking up into the mountains.* "It's nothing, carry on." *the General stated, moving away from the group and stand to the side.* "Yes, General Tullius!" *the imperial captain stepped up and saluted, glaring daggers at the prisoners. She turned to a Priestess of Arkay, a quiet woman in dark yellow robes.* "Give them their last rites." *The priestess raised both of her hands and began to speak, her impassioned voice carrying over the courtyard.* "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you-"

*A red-haired Stormcloak next to Rosalia stepped forward. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" he snarled. Lowering her arms stiffly, the priestess gave an annoyed huff. "As you wish." *she moved away, to stand next to the general as the Stormcloak soldier moved up to the headsman and the chopping block.* "Come on! I haven't got all day!" *Stepping over, the Imperial captain grabbed him by his shoulder and shoved him onto his knees. Placing a booted foot on his back, she forced him to bare his neck for the blade. Retreating away from the doomed rebel, she nodded at the headsman and he began to raise his axe high over his head.* "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials, can you say the same?" *the rebel sneered, but no response was given except the sickening thonk of the executioner's axe as it cleaved through his neck and embedded itself in the wooden block. Rosalia had looked away before the axe came down, hearing as blood splattered against the cobblestone and wooden block. She looked back up to see the dead man's head fell into a waiting crate. The captain unceremoniously kicked his body away and the corpse flopped to one side.* "You Imperial bastards!" *a female Stormcloak screamed. Villagers yelled out different obscenities against the Stormcloaks.* "As fearless in death as he was in life." *Ralof said in a low, sad voice. Rosalia hadn't realized that he was beside her until now. The Imperial captain walked forward.* "Next, the renegade from Cyrodiil!" *Rosalia looked at the imperial captain with disdain, hoping that Oblivion will swallow her up. She was about to take her first unsteady step to the chopping block when the unearthly roar came again, louder and shriller than before.* "There it is again," *she heard the Nord with the list say in a worried undertone to the captain.* "Did you hear that?" *She disregarded his comment.* "I said, next prisoner!" *With a hint of pity, the Nord nodded at her.* "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." *Rosalia shivered again, knowing how pathetic she looked to these Nords, as she walked up to the block. As roughly as she had done so before, the imperial captain pushed her down and readied her for the executioner's axe. The young woman's neck lay exposed on the chopping block. The headsman raised his axe high over his head and for the third time, the unearthly roar sounded out in full force as a black, jagged creature swooped over the mountains in the distance, ragged wings splayed and long, spiked tail trailing after it, jaws open in fury.*

"What in Oblivion is that?" *Tullius cursed.* "Sentries!" *the imperial captain called.* "What do you see?" *almost immediately as she asked, a soldier answered, pointing upwards.* "It's in the clouds!" *With an impact that shook the ground and stirred up a cloud of dust, the creature landed on the top of the tower overlooking the courtyard, digging its claws into the stone. Its scales black as night, demonic black horns crowned its lizard-like head. The sound of swords being unsheathed met Rosalia's ears, but she ignored them as she looked up in terror at the creature, something she only saw on the imperial flags or read in books.* "Dragon!" *The headsman, knocked to the ground by the force of the dragon landing, struggled to stand up. Opening its massive maw, the beast roared and the executioner flew back, his bones cracking sickeningly as his body collided with the ground. Storm clouds swirled overhead and balls of fire fell from the sky.*

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing!" *General Tullius commanded, his voice rising over the chaos.* "Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" *he added as an afterthought almost. Rosalia head was pounding, feeling as if the world was spinning and vibrating at the same time. She tried to stand and fell on her side, the hard cobblestone underneath her causing her to groan in pain. She started to crawl, she didn't know where but anywhere from Helgen was preferable. She felt someone grab her under her arms and start to drag her away. She tried to call out for help, wiggling in the other's grasp, but as she took in air to yell she let it all out, coughing as smoke entered her lungs instead of air. Her eyes tried to adjust, seeing the wooden block and the dragon get further and further away. She felt the cobblestone underneath her turn into something more solid and a door slammed closed. She felt her savior let her go, walking away. Rosalia gripped the front of her rags, coughing and going into a fetal positon. She tried to regain her senses.*

"We need to move. Now!" *she heard a man demand, footsteps moving around and a set rushing to her.* "Imperial, hey, up through the tower! Let's go!" *it was Ralof, who was helping her up and running up a flight of stairs. The screams of both man and beast could be heard outside and Rosalia dreaded the thought of going outside again. As she tried to go up the flight of stairs on her own she heard a loud crash, stone crashing against stone and the yelp of a man. She wiped her eyes, trying to remove the dirt to see what had happened. She felt the flames instead of seeing them; the heat washing over to her as the flames burned some of the wall inside the tower. She felt Ralof grab her arm and pull her to an opening in the tower, cool air rushing in.* "See the inn on the other side?" *she looked at the burning building near the tower, a few feet from them. She nodded hesitantly at him.* "Jump through the roof and keep going! We'll follow when we can!" *Her eyes widen and she looked at the inn, still on fire. Before she could protest, Ralof was gone, heading back down. She sighed and looked back at the inn.* _Here we go…_ *She thought as she jumped, meeting cool air and then the heat of the burning inn. She grunted, rolling until she hit a wooden beam with her back. Her back flared up in protest, a curse escaping her lips. She stood up quickly, feeling a burning sensation. She looked around, seeing she was in a bedroom of sorts and that part of the wood had collapsed. She walked over to an opening in the room and jumped down, rolling to prevent most of the pain. She landed not so gracefully face first in snow. She looked up in annoyance and grumbled as she tried to stand. She felt someone help her up, there hand remaining on her forearm for a while until she could steady herself.*

"Still alive, prisoner? Stick close to me if you wanna stay that way." *It was the man with the list. He looked shaken and covered in soot but other than that he was completely fine. She stood up and followed after him, going past burning buildings and people scrambling to safety. As they jumped down into between two buildings, Rosalia felts a gust of wind and looked up to see the dragon land just above them. As she tried to move away from the beast, hugging the wall, one of its talons on its wings pierced her shoulder, a scream escaped her lips as she watch through teary eyes as the dragon burned two archers to death and flew off, the talon removing itself from her shoulder. She slid down the wall, blood following her path on the wall. Rosalia felt her body shake, the feeling of nausea strong and eventually causing her to throw up. She felt someone help her up to her feet, letting her lean on them for support. Her helper grabbed her hand and placed it on her shoulder, to prevent more blood from spilling.* "Come on, we have to get to the keep!" *she heard him yell as he ran ahead of her. She tried her best to keep up, her eyes fixed on the blur of red in front of her. The next few moments were a blur to her, as she followed Hadvar, the imperial soldier, to the keep. She saw the dragon grab a man from the wall and drop him to his death and shuddered, sending a silent prayer to not meet a similar fate. She was pulled from her thoughts when she bumped into Hadvar, who had stop to argue with Ralof; both called her to follow them into the keep, thinking for a moment before following Ralof into the keep, away from the destruction of Helgen.*


	3. Beginnings

**Inside Helgen Keep…**

*Rosalia walked into the keep, Ralof closing the door behind her with a resounding bang. She took a few cautious steps inside, natural lighting and torches leading her into a circular room within the keep. An imperial banner flapped slightly, a steady breeze in the room. She heard Ralof talking but ignored him, thinking back on the dragon outside, its roars and that…noise it created still clear as day. Her eyes drifted to a crumpled up form near a table and chair, a discarded iron axe near its hand. His blue and bronze armor told her he was a Stormcloak. She watches silently as Ralof approached the body of his comrade, bent down and whispered a prayer when he found out he was gone. He then looked directly at her, pulling out an iron dagger from his belt. She flinched, taking a few steps back. Ralof's eyes widen in recognition and shook his head, raising his free hand at her.* "I just want to cut your bindings. Come." *He motioned with his free hand, taking a few steps towards her. Rosalia took a few tentative steps towards Ralof, meeting him half way. He smiled at her, looking at her bound hands as she raised her hands to him. He held onto her hands, using the dagger to cut through the bindings in one upward slash. Rosalia backed away again, rubbing her wrists while studying Ralof as he smiled nervously.*

"We have to keep moving. Grab Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore. I'm going to look for a way out." *he moved towards a gate to the right away from Rosalia who was currently looking at Gunjar's body with a grimace. She took a few steps towards the body and kneeled next to him. She studied him for a moment; his shoulder length brown-red hair was messy, his face had scars, scratches and bruises the same. She sent a silent prayer as well before moving to remove his armor.*

*Ralof pulled on the gate, a grunt escaping him as the gate groaned in protest.* "Locked…" *he turned his head for a moment, looking for another way out. His eye saw Rosalia's bare back before she pulled the chainmail over it. He averted his eyes and waited until he thought it was appropriate to turn again. When he did, he headed straight for a wooden gate on the other end of the room. His hands grasped the wooden gate, peering through it and trying to see as far as he could. He was met with darkness, and the only light giving him very little clue of where it led. He was about to give up when he heard it. The sound of heavy steel on stone. The barking of orders from none other than the imperial captain from before.* "Imperials, quick!" *He drew his weapons, crouching beside the gate. He watched as the Imperial quickly grabbed the iron axe from the floor, straining slightly as she tried to swing it. He notices how she tries to hold it and rolls his eyes.* "A damn Unblooded…" *he whispered to himself. The woman has never held a weapon in her life! He was brought out of his thoughts when the gate started to rise, two forms moving under it and into the room. Ralof attacked first, issuing a battle cry as he went straight for an imperial in light armor. The Imperial barley brought up his sword to deflect the blow. Ralof just kept attacking, using his axes, to try and bring the man down. Soon he found it, hitting the man on the side with one of his axes, slamming the other one into his neck. The Imperial soldier dropped his steel sword, clattering against the stone floor. As Ralof withdrew his axes and let the man crumble onto the floor he heard a yelp of pain and turned to see the Imperial captain had just inflicted a painful wound across Rosalia's leg. The Imperial captain looked triumphant at her, moving in for the kill. Before Ralof could help, Rosalia cast a gout of flames from her free hand, hitting the captain in the face. The captain screamed, holding onto her face, dropping her sword. Rosalia quickly grabbed the discarded sword and stabbed the captain in her exposed neck. The captain gave a strangled cry of pain before falling to the ground, blood leaking out of her neck. Ralof looked at Rosalia who was currently looking at the captain wide-eyed, sword pointed toward the ground, two shaking hand holding onto the hilt of the steel sword.*

*Rosalia stared at the body of the Imperial captain, panting and shaking in fear. She ignored the pain on her leg, blood seeping from the torn armor steadily. Rosalia flinched as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, dropping the sword in fright and backing away from the hand. She saw Ralof, a look of concerned on his face. As she tried to collect herself, Ralof shook his head and moved to search the dead Imperials. He searched until he found a key, a smile forming on his chapped lips. He stood up, took a moment to look at Rosalia, and then went to the door he first tried to open. A resounding click was heard and his smile grew into a grin.* "It's open! Come on, let's get out of here!"

*Rosalia stood rooted to her spot, hearing her heart beat in her ears. Her eyes felt the familiar sting of tears as she shook slightly. She felt a pang in her head and she bit her lower lip, shaking her head and walked to the imperials on the floor, searching them. After she grabbed everything useful; coin, armor, and anything else she thought was relevant, she stood and placed the items on top of the wooden table nearby. She looked at Ralof and held up her index finger, walking into where the Imperials had come from. She came back holding a satchel, packed with other things within. She grabbed what was on the table and placed it inside the satchel before strapping the satchel on her back. Ralof shook his head, a smirk on his face.* "At least you're resourceful. Come on." *He moved down a flight of stairs, Rosalia following close behind. Their path led them into a tunnel of sorts, leading deeper into the keep. _What an extensive system…I wonder how deep it goes._ Rosalia thought as she walked with Ralof. She thought she could see some human forms on the other end and before she could alert Ralof a loud crash was heard over head. She looked up to see the roof collapsing right on top of her.*

"Look out!" *Ralof yelled, pulling her back and away from the falling debris. Stone and wood collided against the stone floor, pieces of wood and rock flinging out in different directions. Ralof held Rosalia down as he covered his head, waiting for the debris to stop. Soon silence was the only thing they both heard, signaling that the worst was over. _For now…_ Ralof thought as he looked around, helping Rosalia up. Ralof coughed, waving a hand in front of his face and another covering his mouth. As the dust settled, Rosalia heard the roar of the dragon outside. To confirm her suspicions that she wasn't hearing things, Ralof said something about the dragon out loud. They both waited a moment before moving toward a wooden door, Ralof pushing the door open. Rosalia walked in first and stopped, causing Ralof to bump into her back.* "Hey why have you stop-" *He sees two Imperials headed right for them.* "Oh." *he says dumbly, drawing his axes only seconds later. Rosalia cast flames at the approaching soldiers, Ralof jumping out of the way of the searing heat.* "Hey watch it!" *he called out, watching as Rosalia's magic brought down the lightly armored imperial soldier, the smell of burnt flesh reaching their nostrils. Rosalia gagged, her casting interrupted. The heavily armored captain moved towards Rosalia, his movements slightly slowed after being lighted on fire. Ralof moved to defend Rosalia, raising his axe and bringing it down on the dazed imperial. With a sickening crunch, Ralof withdrew his axe from the Imperial's split head. He looked at Rosalia, who had just finished wiping her mouth and stared at him.* "Come on, it shouldn't be much further." *he encouraged, walking over to some barrels the Imperials were searching through. Rosalia looked around the room, noticing it was a sort of kitchen and dining area. A fire roared in a fireplace, the wood crackling and splintering as it slowly burned. Ingredients for cooking hung from iron rings above. Chairs, tables, and eating utensils were strewn all across the room. Other than a few potions they found inside the barrels and the coin and armor the dead had, there was nothing else within the room for them and they continued on.*

*Rosalia covered her nose and mouth with her hand, the stench of blood and death reaching her nose. She looked at Ralof, who headed down the stairs in a quick haste. She heard only the tail end of his comment, disgust on his face.* "…a torture chamber." *Rosalia heard the sound of fighting and watched as Ralof hurried down, Rosalia right after him. Rosalia saw a flash of lightning pass right in front of her, hitting the wall behind her. Her hair on the back of her neck stood on ends, the air slightly thinner. _Lightning._ She saw as Ralof entered a fight with the wizard, who was currently charging up another attack at him. She went to help him, casting her own magic at the wizard, catching his armor in flame. Ralof finished the wizard off while he tried to put the flames out by slamming his axes into both his shoulders, almost removing the man's arms. Rosalia turns to a noise to her right and immediately regretting it. A sharp pain shot up her side, dropping to the floor with a thud. She held onto her side, frantically looking for a stab wound or anything of the like before a war cry caught her attention. A Warhammer headed straight for her. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the hammer to cave in her chest but after a few moments she opened her eyes to see Ralof holding the hammer.* "She is with me." *he remarks, looking at the Stormcloak soldier holding the Warhammer, her eyes darting from him to Rosalia before withdrawing the hammer.* "She's an imperial. How do you know she isn't some spy?" *Rosalia is about to argue in her defense when Ralof glares at his comrade.* "She was going for the headsmen's block, same as us. The Imperials wouldn't kill one of their own." *He says before reaching for Rosalia, helping her up. The female Stormcloak glared at Rosalia, before moving on, another Stormcloak following her. Ralof sighs and looks at Rosalia.* "Just stick close alright?" *Rosalia nods, Ralof heading through where the Stormcloaks went through.*

*Rosalia looked around, the dungeon was pretty small, three cages, and a celled room where she saw supplies in. She searched the dead, taking their valuables before she found a key on one of them. She looked up at the cells, at the key in her hand, and then back again. She walked up to the cells and opened each one, finding a dead mage in the center one. _Why is there gold here…?_ She shook her head, grabbing everything of value and putting it into her satchel, which was near full. As she finished searching the supply room she saw a knapsack with a book next to it. She searched the knapsack, taking only what she thought had value and then at the book. It had a silver dragon on it, the one seen on Imperial banners and the like and had a smoky black cover. She ran her fingertips on the cover, enjoying the smooth feeling. _The Book of the Dragonborn._ * "Imperial!" *she heard Ralof call her. She shook her head and packed the book into her pack, making a mental note to read it later with her Lightning spell book. She walked past a few more cells, some locked, and others wide open. Rosalia turned the corner and found all three Stormcloaks waiting on her. She bowed her head and blushed in embarrassment. They had waited on her.* "Let's get moving. This is bound to lead us somewhere." *Ralof muttered before leading them down a long tunnel. Rosalia looked at the walls, noticing they were no longer the stone of the keep but of a cave. _Extensive indeed…_ She looked up ahead, hearing people talking. Ralof was the first to see who the voices belonged to. She watched as he drew his weapons and gave a loud war cry. Both Stormcloaks that were with them ran up ahead, drawing their own weapons. Rosalia heard the sound of battle ahead and she drew her own sword, using the sword that she killed the captain with, remembering the heaviness of the iron axe. She turned into a cavern, the rebels and Imperials attacking each other. Rosalia bit her lip and ran in to help Ralof, who was currently fighting the commander of the Imperials within the cavern.*

*Ralof pushed the Imperial captain away from him, a frustrated growl escaping him as the Imperial regained his footing and charged at him again. He was taken by surprise when the imperial woman that was in their party deflected the blow, surprising the Imperial captain. He watched as she pushed him into an archer, who was trying to take aim at her, causing both men to fall. And finally, he watched as she cast a flame spell on the ground, lighting oil that he didn't notice until then, burning both men alive before they could get up. Ralof saw her panting in exhaustion, her shoulder rising and falling. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, fear and realization dawning in them. He patted her back comfortingly before moving to speak with his comrades, both alive and bloodied.* "We will go on ahead. If Jarl Ulfric comes this way, you know what to do." *Ralof left the two Stormcloaks, heading to the female imperial, who was currently searching the dead for anything of value. He grimaced in disgust and shook his head. _Everyone to his own…_ Ralof walked past her and approach some sort of drawbridge, a lever nearby. He grasped the cool iron of the lever, pulling it, feeling the gears moving through his hands. He looked up at the drawbridge as it lowered, a resounding thud echoing through the tunnel he was in. He watched as the imperial woman walked across the drawbridge, following after her. They stepped down a few flight of steps when they heard a crash behind them, Ralof placing a hand on his weapon.* "Guess we aren't headed back that way." *he said as he watched the final pieces of debris fall onto the large piece of stone on the destroyed bridge.* "The others are going to have to find another way around. Come on." *Ralof led them down into a smaller cavern, a stream of water leading deeper into the underground fortress of Helgen. Ralof frowned, looking at the boulders blocking their path.* "Can't go that way," *he looks back at the imperial woman, who was next to a lantern, looking down a second path.* "Let's go that way." *he finished, walking ahead. He could hear her behind him, her footfalls almost non-existent against the soft floor, but her breathing was strained and shallow. _Getting tired already?_ He smirked as he walked into a dimly lit cavern. His smirk fell when he heard a familiar chitter. He turned to the imperial woman only to feel dread fill him. Behind her an eight legged, multi eyed Frostbite spider, the size of a small horse, was silently preparing to pounce. The imperial looked at him strangely before turning around and screaming, the spider lunging at her. Ralof drew his axes, rushing to her aid as the spider spit poison into her face, her screaming only intensifying. Ralof slammed his axe into its head, killing it. He moved the spider off of the imperial but before he could assess her condition he heard more chittering. He groaned in annoyance as more spiders came, three more in total. He kicked one away, making it fly into another smaller one, both spiders screeching and attacking each other. Ralof smirked and turned to the larger spider, which was charging him. He waited until it was close enough and side stepped the last second, letting it hit the wall with a sickening splat. He gave it a swipe with his axe across its back to make sure it was dead before turning to the two spiders who had finished fighting amongst themselves. Both arachnids went straight for him, Ralof spinning his axes until they closed in on him before slamming both axes into the spiders, blood spraying from their bodies as they twitched slightly when he removed his axes. He turned his head when he heard sobbing behind him and turned back to the imperial woman, who was the source of the crying. She lay in a fetal position, rubbing her hands on her eyes.* "Stop doing that, you'll only spread the poison in deeper." *Ralof stated, walking up to the prone woman, moving her hands out of her face.* "Please…help me." *He felt his heart pulled at the girl's words, feeling himself nod.* "Come on, I'll help you up." *Ralof picked the girl up, happy that she wasn't as heavy as a Nord. He found himself chuckling at the thought and helped her onto his back.* "Wrap your arms around my neck." *He felt her tighten her hold and he cried out.* "Not so hard!" *He said, the girl nodding, eyes still closed shut. He smiled, grabbing her under her legs. She gasped and buried her face in his back, a chuckle escaping his chest.*

"I can feel the wind. We should be close." *Ralof said as he carried her toward sunlight. He laughed as they reach the outside, leaving Helgen behind. The hardest thing he had to do is kill the bear while still protecting the imperial. He looked at his shoulder, where she slept soundly. The poison would wear off eventually but for now the poor girl would have to live with not being able to see. He sighed and started to walk down the steep hill when he saw a shadow fall over them, Ralof scrambling to get out of sight, making sure the girl didn't fall. The dragon that burned down Helgen flew over them, roaring as it went over one of the mountains, the one with Bleak Falls Barrow if Ralof remembered right. He stood up again, carrying the unconscious imperial with him.* "Let's get to Riverwood, my sister will know what to do with you." *he said to the imperial, as they followed the White River.*


	4. Finding Purpose

**Riverwood, Unknown time…**

*Rosalia groaned as she moved a hand to her forehead, a throbbing headache appearing just as she had woken up. Her hand felt strange and her eyes fluttered open as a result, moving her hand to her point of view. White cloth was wrapped around her hand, wrist and basically her entire arm, disappearing under some furs, wrapped around firmly on her. Her brow furrowed, confused. _What…happened?_ Her eyes looked at the bandages covering most of her arms, feeling some of the bandages covering her torso and leg. She tried to sits up, wincing and laying back down when her entire body flared up in pain. She sighs, looking up at the ceiling. Again, she looks confused. The roof was made of thatched straw, bound together tightly to keep out the weather; Wooden beams held up the rest. Rosalia's eyes wandered around the place as best they could without moving. She found out she was on a large bed, warm furs wrapped around her. They seemed to be made of different skins, all either a creamy white or a dark brown. The next thing was the bedside cupboard, her satchel and a few items from inside, on it. A wardrobe, some barrels, more furs, and other assorted items were all over, a frustrated groan escaping her lips at not finding anything to help her know where she was. Rosalia closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing, her headache had only grown as she thought more. After a few moments she started to drift to sleep.*

*Her eyes fluttered open when she heard a door open, a few people moving into the home.* "You really need to learn to hold your mead Ralof, what would Ulfric say when he found out one of his True Sons of Skyrim couldn't hold down his mead after the third bottle?" *a male voice said in a slurred manner, two different people laughing at the jest. Rosalia tried to look at the source of the laughter, moving her head to get a better view. She saw a few things she didn't before when she couldn't move her head. A fireplace, its warmth heating the home, crackled as the fire chipped away at the wood and releasing a pleasant smell that cleared the senses. A single bed next to a long wardrobe, a chest on top of the wooden wardrobe. A few more barrels and a small table with two chairs was all that she could see. Her eyes flicked toward movement from an adjacent room, a man walking into view. Blonde hair was pulled back away from his face, ending in a low ponytail. His eyes where currently looking at something or someone in the other room, mirth in the blue eyes. His face was upturned in a smile, a chuckle escaping his lips. He had a blonde mustache that went down to his jawline, glistening slightly with what Rosalia could only think was mead. Like most Nords, the man was powerfully built, large shoulders and arms, a white cotton shirt hiding the rest. She could smell trees on him, besides the mead, and she guessed he must be a lumberjack. He glanced towards her when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye.* "Ahhh, you are finally awake. Gerdur will be happy to know her 'medical training' worked. Ill go get her." *The man headed back into the other room, a door opening and closing.*

*Rosalia was about to get up when Ralof appeared, poking his head around a wooden beam.* "So…" *He started, looking at her for a moment before looking down at his feet, lost for words. For a moment neither spoke, imperial and Nord both silent, contemplating on what to say. Rosalia cleared her throat, Ralof looking up at her expectantly.* "Thankyou…for saving me." *her voice was soft, almost meek. Ralof smiled, nodding his head.* "You saved me as much as I saved you. There is no need." *He says, grabbing a nearby chair and carrying it next to her bedside. He sat down with a huff, his mead scented breath causing Rosalia's nose to twitch. Ralof studied her for a moment, his eyes looking over her features, causing her to blush, averting her eyes. Ralof smiles and rubs his thumb and index finger across his eyes lids, rubbing away sleep or the haziness of his mead, Rosalia didn't know.* "So…what are you doing in Skyrim? Imperials don't usually travel into Skyrim unless they are with the Legion and you don't look like…Legion material." *Rosalia didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. So she decided to let it slide, glancing back at Ralof.* "I…Don't know. I don't know why I'm here. I don't remember anything before being captured. When I try to, my head starts to hurt painfully to the point I can't move." *She rubs her temple soothingly, Ralof watching her closely.* "Nothing at all? Do you at least know who you are, where you are from?" *Ralof asked, Rosalia biting her lower lip as she thought of what to say.* "My name is…Rosalia Guaritoré. I am from the Imperial City I think." *Ralof raised an eyebrow, a chuckle escaping his lips, making Rosalia blush and look down at her bandaged hands. Ralof followed her gaze and smiled sadly.* "How are you feeling?" *Rosalia thought on the question, still looking at her hands.* "Yes, thank you. I'm still sore and my leg feels heavy from the wound that Imperial Captain caused but other than that I'm well." *Ralof nods, remembering the captain. A thought coming to mind as he ran a hand through his hair.* "So you're a mage?" *His tone was questioning, with a hint of something Rosalia couldn't put her finger on. She shrugged, a nervous chuckle escaping her.* "I didn't know until yesterday actually." *Ralof laughed hearty, holding his ribs and shaking his head, Rosalia frowning at him. He controlled his laugh to a few chuckles, enough to let him speak.* "It's been a week since Helgen Rosalia." *Rosalia's eyes widen, sitting up quickly, ignoring the pain that the sudden action caused. The furs still held onto her form surprisingly.* "It's been that long?! And I just woke up?" *Ralof nods.* "I'm surprised you aren't hungry or thirsty." *At those two words, Rosalia's stomach grumbled loudly, causing Rosalia to blush and Ralof to burst into another fit of laughter.*

"I see you have woken up. Good, Hod told me you were looking better from what he saw." *A feminine voice came from the other room. Rosalia looked at a tall Nord woman, the blonde hair of Ralof's including his eyes. _Sister._ Rosalia deduced as the woman approached, passing Ralof and standing beside her. She could smell the same woodsy smell on her as she had on the other man from before, who she thought most likely was Hod. Her hands were covered in brown leather gloves, most likely to protect her from splinters or planting. She wore a green dress that reached her ankles, ending with a pair of boots.* "My name is Gerdur, I'm Ralof's sister. Do you know where you are?" *She asked, looking down at Rosalia.* "Skyrim ma'am." *Gerdur smiles and nods.* "You are in Riverwood, a town in Whiterun Hold. You do know where Whiterun is don't you?" *Rosalia shook her head. Gerdur placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, nodding.* "We'll need to show you a map as soon as possible then." *Gerdur turned to Ralof, who was currently studying a bottle of Nord mead in his hands, licking his lips as he raised the bottle to his mouth. Just before he began drinking Gerdur stayed his hand to prevent him from drinking. He frowned at his sister, putting the mead down.* "I need you to get some things from the Riverwood Trader before you start. Come." *she motions him to follow, Ralof grumbling as he stood up from the chair he was on and following Gerdur back into the adjacent room. Rosalia looked back to her bandages on her arms, surprised that she actually needed so many bandages that covered her arms. She moved to get out of the bed when Gerdur returned holding a wooden bowl with a broth and a piece of bread to go with it. A smile formed on Gerdur's lips and she motioned to Rosalia with her head.* "You look like a draugr with all those bandages." *Rosalia looked at herself to see that her torso was also covered in bandages. Gerdur sat down on the bed next to Rosalia, handing her the bowl and bread. Rosalia held onto the warm wooden bowl, inhaling the smell and smiling.* "A draugr? Is that like a zombie in Cyrodiil?" *Rosalia questioned, beginning to eat the broth.* "Of the sort. Draugr are more dangerous though. Some even able to use the Voice." *Rosalia looked up from the bowl at Gerdur, a confused look on her face as she lowered the broth to her lap.* "The Voice? What is that?" *Gerdur was about to comment when Ralof walked back into the house, a satchel in hand. Rosalia noticed it was her satchel, the one she had gotten from Helgen. It glowed a strange greenish hue, which prompted Rosalia to question on.* "It's enchanted. I didn't notice that when we were in Helgen." *Ralof looked at the satchel strangely and placed it down on the bed as if it would bite him.* "A man in town helped me with the supplies. He said he just wanted to look at the satchel for a moment. He look like a nice enough man and I handed it to him. Guess he must have enchanted it." *Rosalia looked at the satchel for a moment before picking it up and looking it over. Nothing had changed, it was the same leather stitching, same leather straps, and the same buckles. It seemed the only thing that changed was the enchantment on it. Rosalia unfastened the buckle and looked inside the satchel. Some items were packed inside neatly; a map, the potions they got back in Helgen, a leather bound journal, and the Dragonborn book she got back in Helgen.* "Where does this man live?" *Rosalia asked, reaching into the satchel and grabbing the map, the parchment smooth in her palm.* "He isn't from here. And he didn't exactly give me time to ask, he left town last I saw him." *Rosalia nodded, looking at the map in her hands and opening it. Gerdur stood next to her and pointed to Riverwood.* "You are here. Cyrodiil is South of Falkreath, here. And Whiterun is here." *Rosalia followed Gerdur's finger as she pointed to each location.* "So what do you plan on doing? Going back home?" *Ralof asked as he started to drink the mead he had left. Rosalia thought about the question, unable to answer right away. Instead of giving a definitive answer, Rosalia shrugged her shoulders.* "Eventually I'll return home to the Imperial City. Maybe I'll find someone there who can help me with my memory. But for now…I want to return the favor you two and your family have done for me. Is there any way I can help? Anything at all?" *Rosalia watched both siblings look at each other and nod.* "There are many people here in Riverwood that could use help. We also need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun about the dragon attack in Helgen. Riverwood needs men that can help against those beasts." *Rosalia nodded, making a mental note to finish everything in Riverwood before heading to Whiterun.* "When can I start?" *Rosalia questioned, moving to get out of bed. Gerdur placed a hand on her shoulder, softly pushing her back into the bed.* "Not until you feel better. Those wounds could reopen and then I'll be angry." *Gerdur said sternly, causing Rosalia to nod and remain in the bed of furs.* "When you're all healed up, then you can start helping. You can stay here until then." *Rosalia smiled, and laid back down, Gerdur grabbing the broth and half eaten bread and walking away with her brother.*

 **A few days later…**

*Rosalia looked on as Ralof walked out of Riverwood, a pack of supplies on his shoulder.* "I'm leaving for Windhelm today." *He told her that morning as she had been helping Alvor with smithing. More like she was getting help from Alvor picking up the smithing trade. Rosalia smiled sadly at her friend, knowing they may not see each other again. Ralof was the one to break the silence, a grin on his face.* "Maybe when you are done with your task in Whiterun you can come help me and the Stormcloaks. Ulfric is always looking for able bodied men and women to liberate Skyrim from the Empire." *Rosalia lifted an eyebrow and chuckled.* "Why would he take in an Imperial if he wants the Empire out Ralof?" *she question, playfully smacking him in the chest. Ralof shook his head and smiled brightly.* "You don't have to be a Nord to help Rosie. Besides, I'll give my recommendation to him personally. Let's just hope we don't fight any Frostbite spiders, to many eyes, you know?" *Rosalia laughed, seeing Ralof shudder.* "I'll think on it. Is that good enough?" *Ralof looked unconvinced for a moment before nodding, a smile returning.* "Alright! Well I better go tell Gerdur. I'll see you when I'm leaving." *Rosalia took the moment to hug her friend, smelling the woods on her friend's armor as he hugged her back.* "Stay safe Ralof." *Rosalia muttered in his shouler.* "You too Rose."

*Now her and Gerdur were watching Ralof go, waving him goodbye. Frodnar and his dog walking with his uncle, talking about Ulfric Stormcloak and such before they came back, Ralof out of sight. Rosalia sighed, feeling Gerdur place a comforting hand on her shoulder.* "Come we better get you ready for your trip to Whiterun." *They both walked toward the Riverwood Trader, the only two story building in Riverwood. As they both neared the shop, Hod ran up to them, out of breath.* "Hod? What is it?" *Gerdur asked, worry forming on her face. Hod took a moment to catch his breath, shaking his head.* "It's nothing too bad. It's just Faendal and Sven are at it again and I think I need help with them this time." *Gerdur rolled her eyes, annoyance replacing her worry. She turned to Rosalia, sighing.* "I'll see you later ok?" *Rosalia just nodded, watching both of them head towards the lumber mill. Rosalia entered the Riverwood Trader, her eyes adjusting to the different lighting inside. Her eyes immediately picked up the form of two people. One sitting on a chair near a fireplace, a tankard in their hand. Camilla Valerius was someone Rosalia had met in the Sleeping Giant Inn while she was trying out alchemy. Camila was the center of attention for Sven, the town bard, and Faendal, a wood elf working at the lumber mill. Rosalia had helped the clueless Camila learn that the two were vying for her affection by bringing her two letters from both men. Camila was of average height, dark hair tied up in a bun, and attractive chocolate brown eyes. Rosalia then turned to Lucan Valerius, the owner of the Riverwood Trader. He had similar features to Camila's except for a dark skin color. Lucan looked up at Rosalia, a small smile making itself on his otherwise worried face. * "Welcome, Welcome! Please let me know if you see anything you want to purchase. Can I interest you in some magical books? They come from the College of Winterhold." *Rosalia walked to the counter, Camila smiling up at her when she saw it was her.* "This is her Lucan, the girl who helped me. Maybe she can help with the Claw." *Rosalia looked at Camila for a moment before turning towards Lucan who was tapping his fingers of both hands on the counter nervously.* "The Claw?" *Rosalia questioned, looking at Lucan.* "It's nothing really. A few nights ago some thieves broke in. They didn't steal anything, but they took a special item I had. It resembles a claw, has some markings on its palm, and is made of solid gold." *Rosalia raised an eyebrow.* "Do you know where these thieves went?" *Rosalia questioned, grabbing her satchel and placing it on the counter. Camila stood up, drawing both Rosalia's and Lucan's attention.* "I do, here I'll show you." *Lucan made to argue but Camila just waved her hand at him dismissively.* "I'll go to the edge of town and back again. Don't worry." *With that, both women left the shop, the sun causing Rosalia to look away and shield her eyes.* "They went up there, to Bleak Falls Barrow." *At the mention of the Barrow, Rosalia looked up to where Camila was pointing, black stone able to be seen in the mountain tops. Rosalia followed Camila, stopping only to tell Gerdur she will be back later that day or maybe even the next day. As they neared the edge of town, Rosalia had started to feel nervous. What had prompted her to go after thieves?* _"I'm going to get myself killed…"_ *Rosalia walked across the cobblestone bridge, the water underneath calming her nerves slightly. As she neared the end of the bridge birds took flight from a grouping of trees, causing Rosalia to jump slightly in fear. As soon as she noticed it was just the birds she started to follow the path towards Bleak Falls Barrow.*


End file.
